


learned to lose you (can't afford to)

by periwinkleparagraphs



Series: romance requests [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Not Beta Read, based on tumblr asks, but it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: Seika was quiet.She was usually pretty quiet.But this time was different.
Relationships: Aino Mito/Ibuki Leila/Kumi Seika
Series: romance requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025452
Kudos: 7





	learned to lose you (can't afford to)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "when the party's over" by billie eilish
> 
> based on a request I got on tumblr (@sayaka-mikis-fire-extinguisher) for a seika/mito/leila hurt/comfort.

Seika was quiet.

She was usually pretty quiet.

But this time was different. 

She was upset. 

“Seika, please…” 

Seika wasn’t looking at either of them. Her fist was clenched tight, but Mito could see it shaking a bit. 

Her heart ached and she genuinely wasn’t sure if it was her or one of the other girls. 

Probably all three.

She turned to look at Leila, but the other girl had her arms crossed.

“Leila please…”

“No, Mito,” Leila frowned. “I’m not apologizing. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Seika gasped. She buried her face into her hands and crouched down on the ground, her back still turned away. She began to shake and Mito realized it hadn’t been a gasp, but a sob.

Leila’s face immediately fell. 

Mito’s heart really, really hurt. 

“Seika…?” 

Leila’s voice sounded so small.

“I- I can’t.” Seika finally spoke up, but she was choking on her words. 

Mito immediately ran to her, arms already outstretched to give her support. Seika flinched when Mito tried to touch her, so Mito pulled back.

“Th-thank you, Mito.”

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” In lieu of physical touch, Mito tried to make her voice as soothing as possible. “We’re here for you, Seika.”

“I know- I know -” Seika hiccuped and finally looked up at Mito. She was a mess and Mito wanted to hug her so badly. “I know you guys are here for me. That’s why… that’s why I can’t bear the thought of… the thought of losing -”

“Oh,  _ Seika _ ,” Leila put her hand over her mouth. Now she was tearing up. (And so was Mito to be honest.). “You thought that I… that I was gonna-”

“I know that we know what we’re doing. I know that you guys are capable. I just got so  _ scared _ . It wasn’t fair of me to get angry like that, but…” Seika avoided their gazes again. “I was afraid that my wish… I just, I don't know what I would’ve done if I couldn’t save you this time.”

Leila rushed to Seika, placing herself in front of her. She reached out, then paused.

“Is it okay if I touch you, Seika?” 

Seika looked up, sniffed, then nodded.

Leila cupped Seika’s face in her hands. 

“Seika, I promise, I’m not putting your wish to waste. I just wanted to protect you.” She wiped away one of Seika’s tears with her thumb. “But you also gotta trust me. I’ll do my best to stay safe, and I know it doesn’t help to say this, but it’s gonna be okay. Because we’re together.”

Seika’s eyes were still sad, but there was a shine in them now. 

“I love you,” she whispered, and Mito was surprised for a second because she was looking at both of them. 

Leila’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but then she broke out into a grin. She hugged Seika. “I love you, too.”

Mito joined the embrace. “I love you both, so much.”

“It’s a promise then?” Leila asked, her face buried into Seika’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Mito snuggled in closer. “We’re a team. It would be silly to leave someone behind.”

Seika was quiet again.

But this time, it was different.

This time, she was overjoyed. 


End file.
